Kumpulan Songfict Gaje
by pindanglicious
Summary: Kumpulan2 songfict pakek lagu anak2 yg diperanin ama all Naruto chara.Disklaimerna Om Kishi, fictna saia, lagu2na bukan saia. Fin...
1. Chapter 1: Balonku

Rencanany kumpulan2 songfict anak2 gaje yg diperanin ma charana Naruto.

Disclaimer: Oom Kishi, fictna punya Rin~ ==''

_Cetak miring: Lagu_

_Cetak miring dalam kutip (') berarti membatin_

Kalimat datar(?) dengan kutip (") berarti berdiaolg

Langsung sajah~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Balonku**

Hari Minggu, siapa yang nggak nganggur di hari ini, coba? Kalo orang-orang tajir kayak Uchiha itu, so pasti berlibur ke Pantai Kuta di Bali~ *bangga dong, sama Indonesia! Ya gak?*

Anggota Uchiha yang kita sebut Uchihaer(?) yang berlibur ada 4 anggota, yaitu Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan… tentu saja Sasuke. Siapa yang gak kenal sama Sasuke, sih?

"Waah~ Mamih, mamih! Itu apa yang terbang-terbang di udara?" Tanya Sasuke kecil dengan riang. Tidak mungkin usia 16 tahun seperti di serial ngomong begitu, 'kan? *dikirin*

"Ah~ itu namana balon~" Jelas Mikoto pada anak bungsuna yang autis itu *dichidori*

_Balonku ada lima… _

_Rupa-rupa warnanya…_

"Sasuke mau?" Tawar Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Iya, mamih belikan! Mau berapa?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke mengacungkan kelima jemari mungilna itu. Nggak mungkin deh usia 16 tahun se-lentik itu! Makana udah jelas di sini Sasu berusia 6 TAHUN! *dicincang Kusanagi*

"Yaud, mamih beliin tapi Sasu tunggu di sini, ya?" Perintah Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk girang. Itachi dan Fugaku sweatdropped.

Setelah menunggu tidak lebih dari lima menit *jalana jauh* Mikoto datang dan memberikan kelima balon nista itu pada Sasuke yang lebih nista *dikirin lagi*

_Hijau, kuning, kelabu… _

_Merah muda dan biru…_

Dengan girang dan hati yang amat senang(?) Sasuke meraih kelima balon itu dari tangan ibuna. Tatapan matana sedikit heran melihat warna-warna aneh balon-balon itu. Maklumlah masih anak-anak…

Kemudian Sasuke bertanya pada kakakna yang sirik kepengen dibeliin balon juga*OOC banget siiih!*

"Aniki-chan, ini walna apa?" Tanyana dengan kalimat cadel nan gaje *ditendang ampe mental ma Sasuke FC*

"Ini hijau, kalo yang ini namana kuning, yang ini abu-abu, yang ini pink, dan yang terakhir ini warnana biru…" Jelas Itachi sambil menunjuk balon-balon adikna pakai jarum pentul entah nyolong darimana *ditsukuyomi*

Karena udara di siang hari itu sangat panas, balon-balon yang Sasuke pegang makin memuai dan…

_Meletus balon hijau…_

_DUAAAAARRRH…!_

_Hatiku sangat kacau…_

BELEDUGH!

Balon hijau Sasuke meletus. Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi sedikit tersentak. Kalau Sasuke? Jangan ditanya… kupingna saja sudah mau congek! *disusanoo*

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke menangis setelah beberapa detik. Mikoto segera menggendong dan menenangkan anak bungsuna yang manja sangat itu *diamaterasu*

"Cup…cup…jangan nangis Sasu-chan!"

Mikoto sibuk menenangkan Sasuke yang sedang menangis kejer. Hati Sasuke sangat kacau Cuma gara-gara kehilangan satu balon. Pantesan waktu Itachi mati di vol 43 dia nangis, trauma balon, toh ternyata… *dichidori nagashi*

_Balonku tinggal empat…_

_Kupegang erat-erat…_

"Yaaah~ Balon cacu empat lagi…hiks…hiks…" Tangis Sasuke sambil memegang balon-balona erat-erat gak mau dilepas. Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto swt lagi.

"Mending, Sasu~ mau balona cuma satu?" goda Itachi sambil menarik ketiga balona Sasuke. Reflex Sasuke berteriak cempreng…

"THEDAAAAAK!" dan…

DUAAAAAGH!

Nikmatilah balonmu yang ancur lebur~ *author dichidori+kirin+dicincang Kusanagi+diamaterasu*

* * *

**Author: Chap1 end…**

**Readers: Sweatdropped **

**Author: Tenang~ chap2 etc masih banyak lagu2 gajena kok! *dilempar ke palung***

**

* * *

**_**RnR PLEASEEEE! –tepar-**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pelangi

Ok, puji syukur yang sebesar-besarnya kita panjatkan kepada Allah s.w.t *halah…* KarenaNya saia jadi dapat ide buat lagu songfict gaje ini.

Disclaimer: So pasti bukan punya saya… kalo punya saya pasti all chara di Naruto bakal ancur bin OOC semua…

Lagunya ciptaan siapa? Bukan punya saya juga lha…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pelangi**

Siapa yang gak seneng, sih kalau seseorang yang kita rindukan langsung datang ke hadapan kita? So pasti kita seneng banget, 'kan? Apalagi kalau ditinggal beberapa tahun… yak! Sasuke-teme pada detik ini juga telah kembali ke Konoha, membuat hati seseorang bahagia. Siapa dia? Dialah calon nyonya Uchiha kita… *dicium Sakura langsung sweatdrop*

"Hmm… jadi kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, ya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Mereka lagi melihat pemandangan air terjun *tempat latihan Naruto yg wkt bkn rasenshuriken itu lho!* dari atas pohon yang rindang~ *cieeeh…*

"He-eh… tapi ada yang membuatku sedikit berubah, Sak!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian Sasuke menunjuk sebuah 'ke-indahan' *jangan ngeres!* di atas langit biru yang membentang.

"Wahh…"

_Pelangi…pelangi… _

_Alangkah indahmu…_

"Entah kenapa… setiap melihat pelangi aku jadi ingat wajahmu…" Ujar Sasuke datar tapi dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya. Sakura blushing.

"…Indah, ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menengadah melihat pelangi itu.

"Hn…"

"Hah… kata-kata itu lagi!" Guman Sakura berpura-pura kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus untuk objek lukisanku…"

"SAI?" Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

'_mengganggu saja!' _batin Sakura kesal

_Merah…kuning…hijau…_

_Di langit yang biru…_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, Sai…" Panggil Sakura pada dua pengacau itu *kirin+choujyuugiga* Sasuke dan Sai menoleh.

"Warna pelangi itu… apa memang warna Merah, Kuning, dan Hijau saja?" Tanya Sakura. Sai menatapnya bingung. Maklumlah orang bloon *ditonjok Sai FC+dilempar kuas bekas pakek*

"Tidak, nyonya U—eh! Lemon…eh! Lemot…!" Ujar Sasuke sedikit salting. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa tadi nyonya U?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"…Maksud Sasuke-kun itu nyonya Uchiha kali!" Jawab Sai tepat sasaran. Sakura blushing, Sasuke geram. Mau gak mau Sai musti nerima bogeman dari Sasuke.

"…su-sudahlah, ta…tadi apa ja…jawabanmu ter…terhadap wa-wa-war…na pelangi, Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Ujar Sakura blushing dengan image seperti Hinata yang lagi kesurupan *Jyuuken+Shannaro*

"a-anu… warna pelangi ntu ada tujuh, Sak…" Sasuke juga sama hal-nya kayak Hinata yang lagi keselek kodok(?)

"Tujuh? Warna apa saja?" Tanya Sakura. Gugupnya hilang dialihkan ke Hinata lagi.

"Iya, Mejikuhibiniu…" Sama dengan Sasuke yang tadinya gugup jadi nggak banyak basa babi, eh! Basa basi lagi. Sakura tersenyum renyah.

"Kenapa…?"

"Kenapa pelangi selalu tergantung di atas langit, ya?"

"Kalau digantung di lemari, pelangi-nya ancur!" Gurau Sasuke jayus *dichidori* eh maaf, readers-sama… maksud saya dengan SANGAT LUCU. *gak rela*

_PelukisMu agung…_

_Siapa gerangan…?_

"kira-kira siapa, ya yang melukis pelangi ini?" Tanya Sakura gaje.

"Tentu sa―" Omongan Sasuke dipotong oleh seseorang.

"…AKU…" Ujar Sai narsis. Kedua pasangan muda itu esmosi dan…

PLAK! DUAGH!

Ahh… selamat untuk Sai, dapat bogeman panas dari pasangan muda Uchiha yang baru saja akan dinikahkan… *chidori+shannaro+choujyuugiga*

_Pelangi…pelangi…_

_Ciptaan tuhan…_

"Bodoh! Tentu saja Kami-sama!" Sungut Sasuke. Sakura mengucurutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"…huh! Memangnya―EMBH!" Sasuke menyumpal bibir Sakura pakai sepatunya.

Sasuke: BUKAN GITU!

Author: *ngeliat skenario* Eh iya! Maaf salah! Ulang! Ulang!

Back to story…

Sasuke menyumpal bibir Sakura pakai bibirnya sendiri alias CIUMAN. OK? Dengan blushing Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tabu *bagi klan Uchiha* dan jangan dibayangkan! *plak*

* * *

**Author: Chapter2 end!**

**Readers: Kok perasaan selalu pendek sih?**

**Author: Iya ntar mah banyak kalo complete mah!**

**Readers: GA-JE!**

**Author: *pundung di pojokkan* hu…hu…

* * *

**

_**RnR Pleaseee?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Kebunku

Chap3: Kebunku

Alhamdulillah~ Ya Allah! BerkatMu, hamba jadi kepikiran ide GAJE buat nulis fict ini lagi~ *plak!* OK, RnR! Buat yang mau nge-flame, log in dulu, ya! *digampar flamers*

Main chara: Ino & Sai

Genre: Parody gaje, Romance picisan ==''

Ready^^

* * *

Siang itu, Ino sedang grepe-grepe bunga Anyelir di Kebun ancurnya itu *dishintenshin*

Mata sapphire-nya tertuju pada sebuah bunga Yuri *teratai* yang udah peot di Kolam ikan Koi-nya.

"Wah… ini bunga layak buang!" Ujarnya sambil mencabut Yuri pengganggu itu. Kebunnya itu sangat warna-warni, penuh dengan bunga, dan indah dipandang.

_Lihat kebunku… penuh dengan bunga…_

"Oh… indah sungguh, kebunmu itu, Ino…" Puji seorang laki-laki pucat yang murah senyum.

"Sai?" Ino kaget. Sai masih tersenyum gaje.

"Waah… indah sekali kebunmu ini…" Puji Sai membuat Ino tersipu.

"Ya… lihatlah, penuh dengan bunga!"

"Hm…"

_Ada yang putih dan ada yang merah…_

"Sai, kau mau apa di sini?" Tanya Ino sambil blushing. Sai tersenyum geblek seperti biasanya *choujyuugiga*

"Emang kagak boleh?"

"Boleh dodol! Cuma mau nanya doang!" Gerutu Ino kesel. Sai masih tersenyum inosen.

"Mau mbantu kamu lha…" Jelas Sai. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Emang aku nyuruh kamu ngebantuin aku?" Tanya-nya.

"Nggak kok!" Kata Sai tanpa dosa sambil menghirup aroma bunga anyelir dengan seenak bibir dowernya *disembur tinta* Ino makin kesel.

"Be-te-weh, kebunmu suka disiram gak?" Tanya Sai GAJE.

"Ya suka lha!" Ino Cuma nge-rolling eyes.

_Setiap hari ku siram semua…_

"Haha! Maaf cuma bercanda, no!" Sai tertawa lepas. Ino blushing lagi.

"Eh! Ini bunga apa? Kok merah ama putih? Kayak bendera Indonesia aja!" Tanya Sai sambil menunjuk bunga Mawar dan Melati dengan laga bloon-nya. *digebuk Sai FC* Ino tersenyum.

_Mawar… melati…_

_Semuanya indah!_

"Yang putih ini melati… aromanya harum sekali lho! Coba deh!" Ino mengambil setangkai mungil(?) bunga melati berwarna putih (ya iyalah! =='') dan menyerahkannya kepada Sai. Sai mencium bunga melati itu.

"Hmm… benar! Wangi sekali! Naah~ Kalau yang ini bunga apa?" Sekarang Sai menunjuk setangkai mawar merah. Ino tersenyum ala babi lagi *dishintensin*

"Ini mawar! Ini juga wangi kok, Sai-kun!" Kemudian Ino memberikan setangkai mawar itu pada Sai. Sai kembali menciumnya.

"Hmmm~ harum juga! Bunga-bunga mu ini wangi dan indah semua seperti dirimu!" Puji Sai. Ino tersipu.

"Memangnya aku ini seindah dan seharum apa?" Tanya Ino sambil blushing. Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Tubuhmu seperti babi dan wangimu seperti kotoran babi!" Ujar Sai inosen. Ino geram.

"SAIII!"

Dan terjadiah suatu insiden nista akibat perbuatan Sai… ==''

* * *

Author: OK, OK Minna… balas review heula sakedap! *jyaah~*

**mind of vic: ea, SasuSaku~ 'kan saia fans SasuSaku senpai =='' songficna semuana lagu anak2. 'kan di summary ndah dikasih tahu... kalo songfict dewasa saya kurang apal! =='' *dikemplang* Makasih ndah repiu!^^**

**Fujisaki Fuun: Kan dah tau, kan kata2 tabunya? Hehe^^ thx dah repiu ea, senpai!**

**Rhaa Yamanaka: Nggak lah, Kak… Sai kan ndah pingsan di-bogem SasuSaku. Thx atas semuana Kak! Rin sayang kakak! *digeplak* RnR terus yaa! *plak***

**Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha: Heheee… ada deeh! *digelepak* Kalo mau tau di wall FB-ku! *kemplanged* Thx dah repiu ea, Rei-chan!^^**

Yosh~ *kelar* Yang ini oge RnR ea! *digaplok readers* Maaf klo kurang memuaskan! HUAAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 4: Topi Saia Bundar

Ide nista kembali nyembet sang author nista kita ini~ OK, nyampe chapter 4 ALHAMDULLILAH~ musti sampe chap berapa ya kira-kira? *readers: Kagak tau goblok! Bacot mulu nih anak!* HAHAAHAHAH, OK-OK… chap ini dimaenin ama Tobi anak bae…

Rin: Tobi, tobi kan anak baek, mau gak syuting di fict ini?  
Tobi: Tobi anak baek, pasti mau!  
Rin: Makasih ya Tobi anak baek! *tampangna nista*  
Tobi: Tobi anak bae…tobi anak bae… *plak*

* * *

Disclaimer: Oom Kishimodol*plak* ADAAAUW! Iya, om Kishimoto!^^

Chapter4: Topi saia bundar

Jangan lupa RnR-na yaa~ *ngeles*

* * *

Siang itu, para anggota Akatsuki lagi pada gajian. Berapa gaji-nya? Yak… berhubung sekertaris Akatsuki ntu Kakuzu, jadi digajinya cuma goceng pertahun. Ckckckck… ==''

Apa yang dilakukan Tobi pada saat hari pembagian gaji itu? Oh… tentu saja dia pergi ke Pasar Bojong Meron(?) di Cianjur, tempat kelahiran saia… *readers: KAGAK ADA YANG NANYA KALI!*

Berhenti lah Tobi si anak baik itu di depan kios topi.

"Mau beli apa, pak?" Tanya sang penjual.

"Tobi anak baik! Bukan bapak baik(?)!" Ujar Tobi. Pedangang itu sweatdrop.

"Iya, anak baik mau beli apa?" Tanya sang pedagang itu lagi dengan kesal.

"Pak Asep, Tobi mau beli topi itu!" Tunjuk Tobi pada sebuah topi bundar berwarna oranye.

"Kok tahu nama saya Asep?" Pedagang itu cengok.

"Mana Tobi tahu!" Tobi mengangkat bahu. Pedagang itu kembali sweatdrop dan memberikan topi gaje itu pada Tobi.

"Berapa harganya, pak?"

"Cuma goceng!" Dan Tobi pun memberikan duitnya pada pedagang nista itu*plak*

"YEEEY! Tobi punya topi baru!" Ujar Tobi girang sambil loncat-loncat.

_Topi saya bundar…_

_Bundar topi saya…_

"Deidara-senpai! Liat Tobi punya topi baru!" Tobi menggosok-gosokkan topi bundarnya ke muka Deidara.

"Diam un! TOBI BERISIK, UN!" Ketus Deidara. Tobi menatapnya kecewa. Lalu Tobi melenggang keluar dari markasnya.

"Liat Sasori-senpai! Topi Tobi bundar!"

"Urusai! Mending kalo topi lu! Barbie gue kalo bundar kagak laku di pasaran!" Sungut Sasori sambil memainkan *piiiip* Barbie-nya yang lagi ditelanjang bulatkan.

"uuh… kenapa gak ada yang mau ngomong sama Tobi, sih? Tobi kan anak baik!" Ujar Tobi kecewa. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi dan menemukan Konan!

"Konan-senpai! Liat! Topi Tobi bundar!" Teriak Tobi cempreng. Konan cuma tersenyum.

"Waah… topi Tobi bagus banget! Belinya di mana?" Tanya Konan.

"Di Pasar Bojong Meron Cianjur!"

"Waah… Tobi hebat ke Cianjur sendiri!" Kata Konan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tobi(?)

_Kalau tidak bundar…_

"Emangnya kalau topi Tobi nggak bundar kenapa?" Tanya Konan lagi. Tobi tersenyum sambil memakai topi barunya itu.

"Bukan topi Tobi lah!" Ujar Tobi inosen. Konan sweatdrop.

_Bukan topi saya!_

_Tek dung! tek dung! Tek dung lalalala!(?)_

_Tek dung! Tek dung! Tek dung lalalaaaaa…_

_Topi saya bundaaaar~

* * *

_

Chap4 fin… huh~

Kenapa Tobi? Karena Tobi-lah yang pantas memerankan lagu nista ini(?)

Balas review dulu:

* * *

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong****: **Makasih atas flame-mannya(?)… ea, saia tunggu flame-man laen^^ *geplaked*

**Tobito Uchiha: **wuiiih~ gabungan Obito ama Tobi, ya?*sotoy mode:on* Ino-takaramita? Kurang tauk, tuh… O.O Arigatou ne, ndah repiu, yaa!^^ *loncat-loncat gaje*

**Rhaa Yamanaka: **hehe^^ *blushing(?)* OK, nih udah dilanjutkan(?) Titip salam bwad pak SBY, ya~ *digebot SBY*

**Uchiha ReiKa D Last Uchiha: **hah? Apa? O.O *cengok* nggak lha… si Ino nggak bau babi! Tapi kotorana *Ino: SAMA AJA BEGO!* Doumo Arigatou gazaimashita ndah repiu fict ancurku, Rei-chan!*BUAGH!*

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn****: **Sai mah emang ndah inosen dari awal serial, kallee…*digebukin Sai FC* Thx ea, dah repiu!

**silly-mee: **iya, makasih~ *blush(?)* ndah repiu!^^

**Rinha siie newbie: **gakpapa kok telat juga! Yang penting nge-review!^^ *sok bijak* Sai ntu niatna pengen muji, tapi terlalu jujur(?) Rinha-chan, kapan bikin cerita neeh?*plak* kutantang bikin fict rate M SasuSaku yaa! *readers: HUUU! PENGENNYA!-ngegebukin Rin* MAKASIH NDAH REVIEW!

* * *

~OsH~ tunggu chap berikutna!


	5. Chapter 5: Cicak di Dinding

Alhamdulillah~ chap5! Chap5!*plak* RnR no RnF! AWAS LU FLAMERS TENGIL!

Disclaimer: Punya mbah Kishimomok *Digelepak Om Kishi* Fict-na punya Rin!

Warning: **OOC, LEBAY, GAJE, NISTA, JAYUS**

Chapter 5: Cicak di Dinding

* * *

Hari Rabu~ hari ternista bagi Sasuke… KENAPA?

Sasuke: Lebay lu!  
Rin: Biarin donk~ gue authotnya!  
Sasuke: -sweatdrop-

Back to Story…

"APA? NGINEP DI RUMAH SAI?" Teriak Sasuke histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibir dower Sai *dichoujuu giga*

"Iya dund! Itu sebagai hukuman bwad kelakuan bejat lu!" Ujar Tsunade seenak emprul.

"KENAPAAA?"

"Alaaah~ bacot lu! KELUAR!"

Dan… DUAGH!

Sasuke tepar… dibawa ke rumah bersama Sai(?)

_Malam hari itu…_

"unghh?"

"ckckckckcckck…"

"Sai?"

"ckckckcckckckckckc…"

"SAI! BACOT!"

"Sas, apaan?"

"?"

_Cicak cicak di dinding…_

"Sas, itu suara cicak, lho!" Ujar Sai seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ha? Punya berapa lu cicak disini?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm… kalo gak salah lebih dari satu, deh!" Ujar Sai polos. Sasuke sweatdropped lagi.

"Err… apa lu betah tinggal ma cicak disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Betah lha… liat tuh!" Sai menunjuk seekor cicak yang sedang merayap di dinding.

_Diam-diam merayap…_

"ckckckckc…" dengan seenak jidat, cicak itu merayap pelan-pelan di atas langit-langit, dan…

'Crooot'

"boker deh tuh cicak!" Ujar Sai sambil menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang…ugh! Terkena kotoran super harum sang cicak nista itu.

"AAAARRGHHHHHHH-!" Teriak Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan putihnya. Sai hanya menatap Sasuke datar, bukan nolongin…

"SAI! SAI! TOLOOOONG!"

"Ckckckckcckckc~" cicak itu seolah menertawakan Sasuke yang ampir gila *chidori*, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke seekor serangga.

"nnggg~ nng~"

_Datang seekor nyamuk,_

_HAP!_

_Lalu ditangkap~_

HAP!

Dengan bringas dan gaya sangar, cicak semprul itu mengkuliti nyamuk berwarna hitam-putih(?) Sasuke menatap cicak itu geram. Sai masih menatap cicak itu datar.

"DASAR CICAK-HMMPH!" Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, awalnya ingin berteriak tapi malah ada nyamuk masuk.

"Hhhmpph! Sa…SAI!" Sasuke memegangi lehernya. Sementara Sai? Enjoy ding~ malah ngeleos ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tepar habis dikalahkan cicak nista itu.

* * *

Chap 5 END~

Bales Review::::

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Un****: **iy, salam kenal juga! Hehe^^ Sasori emang mesuum~ *dikugutsu* thx ndah repiu!

**Rhaa Yamanaka: **iya, kak! Itachi ultah, ya? Rin udah bikim special ultahnya! RnR ya!*plak* arigatou ndah repiu!

**Rinha siie newbie: **hehe^^ maen-maen, kok! Soal rate M mah maen2, sumpah! Saya masih umur 12 setengah tahun, masa baca rate M, sih? One again, jangan panggil saia senpai, hehe! Panggil Rin ato Rin-chan aja, ya! Makasih ndah repiu!

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn****: **ooh~ Sasori emang punya kelainan! Masa berbi di-piiiip- sih? *death glare Sasori* Arigatou ndah review!^^

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong****: **Makasih atas flame-nya(?) iya, sih! Sasori napsu banget, ya! *bisik-bisik, langsung dikugutsu* Apdetna ntar klo tamat! Bweee! *ngejulurin lidah, langsung ditabok*


End file.
